Ese estúpido abrazo
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Escrito por un impulso después de ver el 6x12. Sam y Cass se reecuentran después de que el Winchester recupera su alma y, bueno, digamos que acá ninguno de los dos se queda con las ganas de abrazar al otro xD Primer fic de Supernatural, solo lean


_Amm... Hola! :D Que es esto? Un impulso pelutudo que tuve al ver el capitulo 6x12 de Supernatural... no me hagan caso jaja xD_

_No, de verdad... este drabble surgió de un impulso al ver, en ese capítulo, el reencuentro entre Sam y Castiel. Simplemente no pude evitarlo, Cass se quedó con todas las ganas de abrazarlo, lo se! ** Y bueno, mi vena yaoista aportó lo suyo y acá esta esto :P_

_Espero que no me tiren con nada :D_

**Advertencia: leve slash.**

**Supernatural y sus personajes no me pertenecen.**_  
_

* * *

Ese estúpido abrazo.

— Sam, es tan bueno verte con vida.

Eso fue lo que dijo, pero era una de aquellas cosas imposibles de expresar verdaderamente con palabras. Si tan solo pudiera comunicarle todo aquello que estaba sintiendo en ese momento como era debido, como un ángel lo haría normalmente, sin estar atrapado en un cuerpo mortal, claro.

Observó su rostro, sus ojos. Nunca hubiera imaginado que se alegría tanto de volver a ver ese brillo en los ojos de algún humano. Verlo sin alma le había roto el corazón, verlo ahora, completamente de regreso y, lo más importante, vivo, sano y salvo, hacía que su cuerpo vibrara de emoción. Y entonces simplemente no pudo contenerse, avanzó hacia él, viéndolo decir algo, pero sin escucharlo. Solo quería abrazarlo. Y era lo que iba a hacer.

Abrió sus brazos, dispuesto a recibir el cuerpo del menor de Winchester entre ellos. Para abrazarlo fuertemente y demostrarle que, aunque habían tenido episodios de extraña desconfianza en el pasado, éstos habían quedado bien lejanos. Pero nada llegó. Solo el vació. Cuando volvió a la realidad, Sam estaba rígido frente a él, mirándolo con cierto aire de extrañeza en su rostro.

— Y-Yo… Cass, yo… no es que no quiera abrazarte, pero…

Fue como si un balde de agua fría cayera sobre él bruscamente. Por supuesto, ¿por qué habría de abrazarlo a él, un ángel? Alguien que había estado por mucho tiempo del lado de los que querían matarlo. Aunque creía que, al igual que él mismo, Sam había comprendido que él jamás hubiera permitido aquello, que él lo consideraba su amigo. Incluso algo más.

Asintió con la cabeza, comprensivo. Si no quería, no iba a obligarlo. Reflejando en su rostro más tristeza de la que pretendía, se giró, para alejarse del chico. Pero entonces algo lo sorprendió, aún más que esa sensación de agua helada cayéndole encima. Su cuerpo simplemente se paralizó por completo. Ni siquiera sus cuerdas vocales parecían querer moverse.

Los enormes brazos de Sam lo estaban rodeando. Podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, el latido de su corazón, su aroma… todo, rodeándolo completamente, llenándolo. Suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

— En verdad me alegra estar de vuelta, Cass— sintió que susurraba sobre su cuello. El aliento golpeándole suavemente la piel. Sintió como el cazador escondía su rostro entre las hebras de su cabello.

Y ya no pudo resistirlo más. Se giró lentamente, se acercó a él, y rozó sus labios. Fue apenas un movimiento, pero hizo que absolutamente todo su ser se estremeciera. Y luego se alejó bruscamente, terminando al otro lado de la habitación. Levantó la vista y vio que Sam seguía exactamente en la misma posición, con la mirada algo perdida, confundida, y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas. Apartó la vista, justo hacia al espejo que había a su izquierda, y se odió a sí mismo. O mejor dicho, odió estar dentro de un cuerpo que podía sonrojarse.

Luego de varios segundos de incómodo silenció, Sam suspiró fuertemente –quizás demasiado– y dijo:

— Am… Fue un año loco, ¿eh?

La tensión seguía ahí. Pero quizás encontrarían otra ocasión para hablar de aquello. O quizás no, no importaba. Había cosas muchísimo más importantes de las que preocuparse. Si, el era un ángel del señor, no podía perder la cabeza por un estúpido abrazo y la estúpida imitación de un beso que había seguido…

…Pero cuando se fue de ahí, lo único que pudo decir, después de suspirar muy, muy profundamente, fue…

— Mierda.

.

.

.

* * *

_To be continue...? Nah, no creo xD_

_Reviw? **_


End file.
